


make me yours

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ichijouji Ken, Dark Area | Dark Ocean, Dream World, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya to the Rescue, Not Actually Rape/Non-Con, Outdoor Sex, Pleasure-Inducing Pheromones, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Porn, Top Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: They were standing on a gray beach.Thegray beach.How could that be? How the hell were they here?He hadn't felt the call of the Dark Ocean in years. Not since they were kids. Not since they'd sealed up the Digital World, protected the barriers. Not since his therapist and Wormmon and Daisuke had helped ground him.The only time he'd even seen it were in his dreams—dreams he was far too ashamed of to admit aloud.ORKen and Daisuke find themselves trapped in the Dark Ocean without their Digimon to help and things get a little crazy.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	make me yours

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying: This is the most fucked-up thing I've ever written. I'm not sorry.
> 
> That said:
> 
> This.........is NOT what you think it is.

They were standing on a gray beach.

 _The_ gray beach.

How could that be? How the hell were they here?

He hadn't felt the call of the Dark Ocean in years. Not since they were kids. Not since they'd sealed up the Digital World, protected the barriers. Not since his therapist and Wormmon and Daisuke had helped ground him.

The only time he'd even seen it were in his dreams—dreams he was far too ashamed of to admit aloud.

"What the fuck?"

Right.

Daisuke.

He was here too.

Daisuke had crossed the barrier with him, had fallen through the hole between worlds.

But why?

Had he been too close to Ken when he'd slipped through? Or because Ken had been thinking about him before they passed into this world?

Because he had definitely been thinking about Daisuke.

He'd been thinking about Daisuke a lot lately.

Every time Daisuke hovered too close or touched his cheek or played with his hair, his brain short-circuited. It sent him on a wild ride through his imagination, through fantasies he'd never admit aloud, through all the variations he wanted to enact. With Daisuke.

Today, while they were exploring part of the Digital World, Daisuke had lifted the front of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow—and Ken had tripped and fallen in a giant puddle.

"Shit," Daisuke snapped, twisting around. "Where's V-mon? And Wormmon? Where are they?"

Ken's eyes went wide.

One quick survey of the area revealed nothing but the ocean and sand around them, the cliff along the shore, a deep cave, some old buildings behind them, but no sign of their Digimon.

"Oh god."

He dropped to his knees.

How could they ever get out without Imperialdramon? How would they survive this? Not even Daisuke's eternal optimism could save them from the Dark Ocean.

Hands took hold of his shoulders, startling him, but it was just Daisuke, squatting beside him, pressing against his side, holding him close. "It's okay. We'll be okay, I promise," Daisuke murmured close by, his breath tickling his neck and ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I'll make sure of it."

Fuck.

Ken bit his lip hard enough he was sure it'd bleed.

Here they were trapped in the Dark Ocean without their Digimon and with no hope of escape and he was getting aroused by Daisuke whispering reassurances in his ear.

He reached up a hand to squeeze Daisuke's and clenched his eyes when he made contact. Daisuke threaded their fingers together, and Ken's breath quivered. The electricity flowing between them was overwhelming, and his body wanted to succumb to it without thought or care or any regard for where they were.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Come on," Daisuke whispered, pressing a hand to his side and guiding him to stand again. He hooked Ken's arm over his shoulders and held on to his waist, supporting him. "We'll get through this."

Ken twisted to meet his eyes, eyes fluttering open. "How?" he whispered.

Daisuke cupped his face, hovering so close neither of them could look away, and forced a smile. "You have to believe, Ken."

He squeezed Daisuke's hand, powerful currents shooting up his arm, connecting them. "Okay," he said, voice low, resigned. "I believe in _you_."

This time, Daisuke's smile was genuine.

The hand at his waist tightened again, then began to untuck his button-up.

Ken cocked his head. "What are you…?"

But Daisuke's hand was still cupping his face, thumb affectionately caressing his cheekbone. The other hand was linked together with his, the strength of their connection more reassuring than anything else.

Daisuke only had two hands.

A gasp escaped his lips when something wet slunk under his loosened shirt and twisted around his waist, constricting enough he could barely breathe.

His fingers tightened around Daisuke's, and he struggled for words. "Dai…Dai…"

Daisuke tightened his grip too, but it wasn't enough to keep him there.

Not compared to the hard yank on his stomach, jolting him backward, dragging him out of reach so fast he couldn't even see where he was being taken, couldn't see anything but the look of absolute fear on Daisuke's face.

"Keeeeeeeeennn!"

Daisuke ran after him, trying to grab him again, even as his figure got smaller and smaller.

The last thing Ken saw before he lost consciousness was several shimmering gray tentacles sliding from the water, twisting around Daisuke's legs, and dragging him down to the sand.

Then everything went black.

*

His head ached.

Everything ached.

Ken moaned as he tried to get his bearings, forcing his eyes open, and licked his uncomfortably dry lips.

It was immediately apparent why he was aching everywhere. His arms and legs were stretched out, pulled taut by slick tentacles, holding him in place atop a stone dais, and his clothes had been literally torn from his body. A fifth tentacle was sliding over his naked torso, leaving a trail of sticky residue in its wake.

He opened his mouth, but all he could do was gasp as the tentacle glided down his side to his hip, tickling his sensitive skin.

When it slipped between his spread legs and wrapped around his pulsing erection, already uncomfortably hard despite his previous unconsciousness, all he could do was moan. He threw his head back, rapping it hard against the stone, and clamped his eyes shut, as the tentacle twisted and convulsed around him, pumping him, drawing him closer, closer, closer.

A long moan tore from his throat, even as tears stung his eyes and clung to his lashes.

Everywhere the tentacles touched him, his skin burned. They were cold and wet and slick, but they numbed him, forcing away the discomfort, covering the pain, as his skin grew blindingly, hypnotically hot. It surged under the surface, building, building, building, until his body was on fire and he could do nothing but give in to the feeling.

He forced his eyes open, struggled to look around, but he couldn't see anything but gray in any direction.

Where was Daisuke? What had happened to him? Why wasn't he here?

He tried to call for him, to shout his name, to beg for him, but he could barely get the words out without succumbing to gasps and whines, until all he was doing was moaning Daisuke's name over and over.

The fire inside him was scorching, the tentacle merciless as it stroked him, and when he came, painting his abdomen and thighs, Daisuke's name still on his lips, that heat spread through his body until it overcame him entirely.

For a long moment, he was numb.

And the next thing he knew, his legs were being spread wider, and the tentacle, dripping with his own spend, released him only to slide farther between his legs.

It dipped inside, just barely, not nearly as far as he'd gone himself, and twirled around his entrance, leaving him slick and dizzy and so unbearably empty. There was no logical reason for it, no explanation for the way his body reacted, but the fire burning inside him had far from abated and he was still painfully hard.

" _Ken!_ "

The tentacle dipped inside one last time before retracting entirely, smearing come in its wake.

"Ken…"

Daisuke stumbled to a stop nearby, panting, disheveled, covered in sweat, eyes wide in panic, as he grasped at the dais, fumbled to reach him, struggled to tear the tentacles loose, but they only tightened around Ken's arms and legs.

"Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke…"

He was still calling his name, still begging for him, still desperate. He wasn't sure he'd ever stopped moaning his name now that he thought about it. He no longer remembered what his voice sounded like without Daisuke's name on his lips.

Warm chocolate brown eyes met his, pupils blown wide, and he pressed closer, climbing up on the dais to reach him.

"Daisuke," he cried, begging him to come closer, closer, closer. "Daisuke, I'm so hot…"

He crawled on top of him, cupped his face, struggling to breathe. "Wha-what do you need? How can I get you out of here?" He pulled back just enough to reach for the tentacle holding down, holding back an angry sob. "How the fuck do I get these off?!"

"Daisuke!" Ken shouted, drawing him back. "Please."

He stopped and leaned down to look him in the eye. "How can I help?" he whispered, voice quivering, rough and aching.

But Ken was aching too, and he knew exactly how he _wanted_ Daisuke to help.

He wanted _Daisuke_.

" _Please_ …" Tears streamed from his eyes, and he tried to push forward, to close the gap between them. "Please, Daisuke, I _need_ you."

Daisuke met his eyes, confused and overwhelmed. "Ken," he murmured, "what are you talking about?"

With a trembling breath, Ken finally managed to wrap his arms around Daisuke's neck and tugged him down until he was finally able to smash their mouths together.

It took a moment for Daisuke to respond, but he threaded his fingers through Ken's hair, scraped his nails over his scalp, and sucked his lip between his teeth, dragging a moan from Ken's lips.

He yanked at Daisuke's shirt, irritation boiling under his skin, but the clothing tore away easily, ripping from his form, revealing the hot skin underneath, begging to be touched.

And Ken had every plan to touch it.

He pushed and nudged at those stupid cargo shorts until they were out of the way, until Daisuke was stripped to nothing, until he was naked and panting and Ken could finally hook his legs around his waist.

Daisuke pulled back with a groan, his hands supporting himself against the dais. "What the fuck?" His eyes darted around.

Ken licked his lips, eager to get back to kissing. "Don't…don't think about it."

Dark eyes narrowed at him, his brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? What do you mean…?"

"Just kiss me." He let his eyes flutter shut. "I've wanted to kiss you for years."

After a moment of hesitation, Daisuke leaned down and covered Ken's lips with his, kissed him like he'd wanted to be kissed for so long—eagerly, breathlessly, desperately.

The fire inside his chest burned brighter, so hot he was worried he'd sear Daisuke at their touch points, but if possible, Daisuke pressed closer, seeking out the contact, grinding against him, skimming along Ken's slippery thighs, drawing a greedy moan from his lips.

They broke the kiss, and Daisuke leaned back enough to trace his hands along Ken's ribs and down, down, down to grab him by the ass.

Ken gasped and rolled his hips, desperate to pull him closer again. "There, there…yes, Daisuke, _there_ ," he sobbed, burying his face in his neck. "Take me _please_!"

"What?"

He pulled back to stare into Daisuke's warm eyes. "I'm yours. I've always been yours." He pressed a kiss to his glistening lips. " _Make_ me yours."

Daisuke arched an eyebrow. "Here?"

"Everywhere."

He dropped down, covering his mouth with a kiss, nipping his bottom lip, and rocked against him, dragged him closer, eased inside.

A gasp slipped from Ken's lips, and he dug his heels into Daisuke's thighs to pull him deeper.

Daisuke hissed, but Ken wrapped around him, clinging to him, holding him so close, and encouraged the movements he craved, stoking the fire growing between them.

It swelled in his chest, burning him from the inside out, but somehow, it wasn't as hot as Daisuke's skin, wasn't as obscene as the things Daisuke did with his tongue, wasn't as palpable as Daisuke burying deep inside him.

This time, when the fire erupted, when his pleasure surged and swelled and finally capsized, he tore away as a sob ripped from his throat.

"Are you all right?" Daisuke panted, nudging strands of sweat-soaked hair out of Ken's eyes.

Ken dragged him back to his lips, smothering his worries with feral kisses and sharp nails. "I'm perfect," he murmured, breathless, when he pulled away.

A moment later, Daisuke collapsed on the dais beside him, chest heaving.

Ken let his eyes fall shut as he struggled to catch his breath, to stop himself from trembling.

" _What_ was that?"

He bit his lip, but he just couldn't get his eyes to open. "That was amazing," he murmured.

Daisuke shifted beside him, still breathing heavily but slowly relaxing. "Okay, where the fuck are we?"

The sudden tone change caught Ken's attention.

He pushed up and finally managed to force his eyes open to examine the ocean, but when he looked around, looked past the dais, there was no beach, no waves, no gray sky, no tentacles.

There was no Dark Ocean.

Nothing but nothingness.

Ken chewed his bottom lip. "I have no idea."

He blinked and blinked again, and slowly, the world came into focus.

The world was yellow and pink and green with strange winding trees and porous rocks and floating shapes.

Ken's stomach dropped.

They hadn't been here since their final battle with BelialVamdemon, hadn't seen this strange world since Wormmon and Daisuke and the others had helped pull him out of that dangerous fantasy.

"Shit."

Maybe that meant…

But no, Daisuke was still naked. Completely bare-ass naked. And one glance downward revealed he was also naked.

That part was real.

The _sex_ was real.

Oh god.

Daisuke frowned. "Hey, Ken…?"

"Mmhmm?" His voice pitched way too high.

"This is that weird dream world, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"What the hell just happened?"

Ken desperately wanted to cover himself, but there was no sign of their clothes, nothing to hide his shame.

"Was that…?"

He took a quivering breath. "That was me," he admitted in a small voice.

Daisuke turned to him with wide eyes. "What do you mean that was _you_?"

Heat rose to his cheeks, tugged his knees to his chest in an attempt to hide, and clenched his eyes shut. "That was— _whatever_ that was—my idea." He bit his lip. "My _fantasy_. I was thinking about you, thinking about us, while we were in the Digital World. I guess this world kind of…"

"Fulfilled your sex fantasy?" He paused. "Which includes tentacles holding you down so that I can _what_?"

Ken worried his lip. "Rescue me?"

"And have sex with you?"

His face was on fire, and all he could do was nod.

"We should probably, uh, talk about this, right? Because that's not—I mean, we've never talked about this, about _us_ before, and obviously we need to."

"Can we—?" Ken swallowed and forced his voice louder than a whisper. "Can we go home first?"

Daisuke sighed. "Yeah."

Ken scooted toward the edge of the dais, but it wasn't even a dais anymore. They were sitting in the middle of a red and white checkered field, and he clambered to his feet, desperately wishing he weren't still sweaty and sticky and pleasantly aching.

He held himself close and began to look around.

Somewhere around here, there had to be their clothes, their wallets, their keys, their _digivices_. They probably couldn't get out of here without their digivices.

"Hey, Ken?"

Daisuke's voice was gentle, and Ken glanced back at him, desperate to keep the fear from his face, to stop the tears from falling.

With a sigh, Daisuke closed the distance between them and pushed up on his tiptoes to look him in the eye. "I know we're going to talk about this later, but I want to be clear," he whispered, cupping his face, wiping the unshed tears from the corner of his eye. "I'm yours too. Always have been." He pressed a kiss to Ken's cheek before releasing him. "Now, let's find a way out of here."


End file.
